rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Altross Royale
Name: Altross Royale Age: 19 (Chronologically 2) Gender: Male Race: (Artificial) Human Height: 6"0' Weight: 153 lbs Hair: Royal Blue Eyes: Red Team: RAVN Team Color: Azure (Blue) Appearance Altross sports an all black outfit, including a top, pants, and a cloak with hints of blue. Underneath his shirt, Altross wears a pendant with a Royal Blue Dust crystal inside. He has dark blue hair and red eyes that make him look menacing. He never smiles and usually has a blank face. Personality Altross is the silent type that gives you the chills when you see him. The only reason he seems so dark is because he has no emotions at all. He doesn't get angry, show compassion, or even laugh. His silence is a good intimidation tactic and he's also good at giving orders to his team. However when Altross talks, it's usually in a monotone voice. When Altross tells you to do something, it's best advised to do it or else he'll give you quite the evil stare. His teammate Raven Crim learned that the hard way. Verona Lyr and Noire Lansroh know better than to get in his way. Altross isn't a bad guy, he just looks like one. Although he doesn't have the capability to show emotion, he does know the difference between what is right and what's wrong. Weapons & Abilities Abilities: When he fights, Altross uses the powers contained within a royal blue Dust crystal pendant around his neck to create an aura of shadow that works in many ways, sort of similar to Amber Thysteine's. It can be used as a wave of energy to strike opponents down and protect him like a shield only from distance attacks. When he's in a serious bind, Altross may use his black and blue blade with a similar appearance to the Abyssion Sword (from Tales of Vesperia) and imbue it with the Dust crystal he possesses. Because this takes a lot of power, Altross cannot use any of his other powers while handling his sword. The only thing he can do is swing it normally and pull of a signature one time slash similar to a black Getsuga Tenshou from Bleach. That move would only be a final resort because Altross would need a lot of time to recover. He becomes very weak after any of his powers are used actually, causing him to fall to his knees and sometimes get nosebleeds; just one of the flaws when he was created. Backstory Just like Amber Thysteine , Altross has no memory of ever having a past, but he knows more of his origin. He was part of an experiment to fuse artificial life-forms with Dust to extend a person's life-span and abilities. He was still a slightly flawed creation because he couldn't withhold Dust inside his body and he gets weak after using his powers, but because he was a great test subject, his creator enrolled Altross into Beacon Academy. His reason for being there is unknown, but Altross will make use of his talents just as he was ordered. One thing is for sure, he was not there to make friends, but allies did come his way when he met the other members of Team RAVN . Current Events: After Altross reveals to Amber her origin, he also tells her that there are more like them out there. The majority consist of test subjects who could barely sustain a human form and melted into ooze creatures with no brain capacity and monsters of bulky stature who couldn't utilize Dust at all. Including themselves, there are only four experiments who can be called "nearly perfect." The other two are defending their creator, as he developes a perfect being. Altross tells Amber that he needs her help before the 5th experiment is created, otherwise destruction will fall upon the world. Altross's Themes Extra tidbits *Even though the team is named after Raven Crim , Altross is the true leader of team RAVN because he has the talents for it. *Altross doesn't usually fight because his powers take a lot of energy to use. He becomes very frail after every battle he uses them in. **He shows no emotion at all, because they aren't "programmed." He does learn to show admiration for Amy Thysteine in the future. **He's tied down by his creator's demands, but desperately wants to break away. **Altross and Amber are essentially siblings because they were made by the same person and share similar abilities. **Altross and Amber are also related to the other two current experiments as well, the fifth one will be the youngest of the bunch. **For now, when weilding a sword I'm thinking of him fighting somewhat like Duke from Tales of Vesperia. (A fight with his second form pretty much the same fighting style.) ***The way Altross talks is similar to Duke's voice as well. **Altross is Amber's big brother because he was created 1 year before she was. Category:Fan Made Character